


Train Wreck

by AceMistakes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with no happy ending, It's not set in the smp universe, Sort of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMistakes/pseuds/AceMistakes
Summary: It's the final battle between hero and villain. A life or death situation and neither one was going to back down. Although things don't always go your way and things take a turn for the worse.Inspired by the song Train Wreck by James Arthur.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	Train Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for an oc but I noticed that it could be changed a bit to fit this. Also it's sad. Like if you don't know the song.....sorry. 
> 
> My socials are listed in the end notes if you wanna go yell at me. :,)

It was the final battle. There was a tension in the air between hero and villain as they fought. Both knowing that this was a life or death situation and neither one was willing to back down. The ferrokinetic hero donned with a cape of blue fought with knife and gun dodging projectiles made of ice. Metal verses ice in a battle for the city. Those in the building nearby watched in anticipation. The hero seemed to be slowing and the villain knew this. Some cried as they feared for their hero. He couldn’t lose. He was the hero and the hero always won, right?

_Laying in the silence_

_Waiting for the sirens_

_Signs, any signs I'm alive still_

_I don't wanna lose it_

_I'm not getting through this_

_Hey, should I pray? should I pray_

_To myself? To a God?_

_To a savior who can_

George panted where he stood facing the villain. The other was smiling smugly at him from where he could see the other’s mouth behind a mask that seemed to grin just as smugly, projectiles of ice floating around the other and aimed at him. George was tired and injured. Small cuts on his body stung from the dust clinging to his body and bigger wounds bled sluggishly. He had managed to get in some hits of his own but that didn’t seem to be slowing the villain down any. There had to be some way he could win. He gasped as the projectiles were thrown at him and used his abilities to create a wall in front of him from the metal light posts around. He stared wide eyed at the ice lodged in the metal right in front of his eyes. 

George jumped to the side as a wall of ice shot past the area next to him. He threw a blade at the villain as he moved and controlled the metal so that it hit its target. The villain had attempted to dodge but the blade made its way home in the other’s chest. They looked down at the blade with wide eyes before looking back up at George who had stilled. Neither seemed to have expected the result. He had never managed to come close to making such a wound before. In the next moment the villain screamed out in pain and outrage. A blast of ice shot out around them. George ducked so that he wasn’t hit before looking back at the villain. 

_Unbreak the broken_

_Unsay these spoken words_

_Find hope in the hopeless_

_Pull me out of the train wreck_

_Unburn the ashes_

_Unchain the reactions, I'm not ready to die, not yet_

_Pull me out of the train wreck_

_Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out_

_Pull me out, pull me out_

The mask fell away and revealed to George the true identity of the villain he had spent so many years fighting. His eyes widened as brown eyes met green. Dream. The man he laughed with and joked around with. The brilliant man who created so much. Someone he had never thought he would see standing against him. The one he fought for. Dream smiled sadly at the realization in George’s eyes. He whispered a small “I’m sorry” before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed. One hand clutching his chest where the blade was while the other moved to try and catch himself. Dirtied blonde hair covering his face as he laid motionless on the ground.

Everything happened so quickly that George didn’t have time to think. One moment he was screaming for his best friend, moving to help him, and in the next moment there was darkness. A building had collapsed. The blast of ice had taken out its foundation and it fell, right on top of George. It took him a while to wake and realize what had happened. When it all came back, he struggled to get free. He needed to know what had happened to Dream. Was he still alive by some miracle? Was he stuck in the ruble too? Had he killed his best friend?

_Underneath our bad blood_

_We still got a sanctum, home_

_Still a home, still a home here_

_It's not too late to build it back_

_'Cause a one-in-a-million chance_

_Is still a chance, still a chance_

_And I would take those odds_

George screamed as he pushed at the rubble on top of him. Faintly he heard people yelling and figured that maybe the fire and rescue team had arrived. Of course. There were other victims buried. Although from the sounds of it everyone else was recovered and they were now looking for him, but they sounded like maybe they were going to give up. Sad notes to their voices clued him in to this idea. 

George screamed for their attention, tears streaming down his face at the fear and panic making its way into his chest. He struggled against the rubble. Trying desperately to free himself. George screamed and screamed for someone to hear him. He needed to get free and no one was hearing him. He also screamed at the pain in his chest. Not just because there was rubble pressing down on top of him, but at the memory of seeing that blade hit home and finding that he had been fighting one of his greatest friends all this time. He screamed because of all that he could lose. If the people didn’t find him then he would be losing so many friends. Sapnap, Wilbur, Sam, Bad…. 

_Unbreak the broken_

_Unsay these spoken words_

_Find hope in the hopeless_

_Pull me out of the train wreck_

_Unburn the ashes_

_Unchain the reactions, I'm not ready to die, not yet_

_Pull me out the train wreck_

_Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out_

_Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out_

People were moving away from where George was located. They were…..they were giving up. They were giving up on finding him. After everything he had done for them, they were leaving him to die. George screamed once more and continued to scream until his voice gave out. He pounded against the rubble until his hand was scraped bloody and stinging in pain. The tears continued to come, and the fear continued to build. He sobbed as he fought. He couldn’t give up. He needed to know what had happened. He needed to stay alive for a little while longer. The people couldn’t give up on him. They just couldn’t. 

_You can say what you like 'cause see, I would die for you_

_I, I'm down on my knees and I need you to be my God_

_Be my help, be a savior who can_

Little by little George’s strength started to fade. His vision was starting to go, and his breathing was more labored. He was losing the fight again and this time there wasn’t going to be a last-minute win. His people gave up on him and no one was coming to help. He had killed Dream, and he was paying the price. Maybe he should give up this fight. At least he could be reunited with Dream and apologize for all that he had done. Apologize for the fights they fought and apologizing for being the one to kill him in the end. George stopped struggling against the rubble. His voice had left him long ago so he could no longer scream. With his last breath, George smiled. 

_Unbreak the broken_

_Unsay these reckless words (find hope in the hopeless)_

_Pull me out of the train wreck_

_Unburn the ashes_

_Unchain the reactions, I'm not ready to die, not yet_

_Pull me out of the train wreck_

_Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out_

_Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out_

**Author's Note:**

> Socials:  
> Twitter: acemistakes  
> Tumblr: acemistakes


End file.
